


Impressing Crushes with Nail Polish

by yvioae



Series: Crushes and Nail Polish [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvioae/pseuds/yvioae
Summary: After painting each other's nails to resemble their crushes, Kokichi and Shuichi decide to show them off.--Sequel to:https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038032
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Crushes and Nail Polish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774009
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Impressing Crushes with Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested I write a sequel to the original fic and, well, how could I resist?  
> this is a little bit short but y'know,,it's still cute I think shdbsjh,, I love these boys a lot lol
> 
> It is recommended that you read the first fic to fully understand what's going on in this one, buuut it's totally okay to just jump right into this one! for a bit of context, Kokichi got Shuichi to paint his nails to look like galaxies to impress Kaito, then painted Shuichi's black and blue to impress Kiibo! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

It’d been a few hours since the two boys had finished painting each other’s nails. The day had gone by painfully slow since then, but perhaps it was just the anxiety of their crushes noticing that the nails were centered around them that made it feel that way. 

Either way, it couldn’t wait forever. They’d have to at least try to show them off eventually, before the polish ends up scraping off, then it would’ve been all a waste of time.

After all, they did agree they would do this after they met up again. There was no going back now.

Heading down the hallway of Hope’s Peak, Kokichi found the cafeteria and entered it swiftly, followed by Shuichi. He turned to the detective and gave him a nod. "Welp! Good luck, Shuichi. Hope he likes them!"

"Yeah, you too," Shuichi nodded before walking off, looking around for where Kiibo might be. He felt a sudden wave of anxiety when he spotted him. He took a shaky breath and decided he'd wait a moment and prepare himself before heading over.

After their departure, Kokichi also looked around for his crush, it wasn’t long before he spotted the astronaut he was looking for, sitting at a table alongside Maki and Kaede.

He felt himself smile slightly as he looked at him, and he made his way over to their table. “Hey!” He greeted as he sat down next to Kaede, across from Kaito. He noticed Maki’s expression darkened ever so slightly at his arrival, but he didn’t act on it.

“Hey, Kokichi!” Kaede greeted back. Kaito gave him a small wave before turning to Maki, continuing to go on about something that didn’t seem to interest her. “How are you doing today? I don’t think I saw you this morning.”

“Oh, I’m doing great. I hung out with Shuichi earlier, it was nice.” He smiled at her. For now he kept his hands down on his lap, hiding his nails from view. He then looked over to the other two. “And how have you all been?”

Kaito’s attention turned to Kokichi now. “Ah, we’re doing great too. We all had a workout session earlier and it got me pretty pumped up!” He pumped his fist and gave him a grin. “Hey! You should join us next time-”

“No.” Maki interjected, giving him a hard look. Kaito pouted at her.

“Nishishi, do you hate me that much?” Maki simply rolled her eyes and looked off to the side. “Oh well. Maybe I will sometime though, since it’d annoy you.” He glanced at the pianist beside him. “I’m surprised Kaede joined in.”

“Ah, I only joined because Maki suggested it,” Kaede smiled. “It was pretty nice though, it’d be cool if you did join too sometime!” 

“Perhaps I will, if it means I get to annoy Maki Roll-”

Her eyes shot towards him. “Do you _want_ to die?”

He giggled, and rested his chin on his hand, making sure his nails were extra visible. “Not really, but thank you for the offer! You’re too kind, really.”

Kaito seemed to notice the nails almost instantly, but didn’t point them out. Instead he looked off towards the side, seemingly more interested in the wall than anything else. Kokichi held back a frustrated sigh. This was gonna be hard.

Maki also noticed, and gave him a look that seemed to resemble amusement. She glanced at Kaito, before nudging Kaede under the table with her foot. Kaede looked up, and the assassin’s eyes flickered to Kokichi’s nails. She mouthed “oh” as she looked at them, and gave her a determined nod.

“Kokichi, I love your nails!” She smiled, holding out her hand. “May I see?”

“Thank you, Kaede,” He smiled back, letting her take hold of his hand. She looked over them. “Shuichi did them for me, aren’t they pretty?”

“Oh my gosh, did he? They’re beautiful!” Kaede moved his hand so that it was facing the other two, “Maki, Kaito, look, they’re like little galaxies!” 

Maki scoffed, “How adorable.”

“Galaxies?” Kaito looked at them again, his face seemingly reddened. “They’re um- hey, just what’re you trying to-” Maki elbowed him sharply in the gut. “ _Fuck- ow-_ okay, they’re really cool, Kokichi.”

Kokichi laughed softly. “Aww, does Kaito like my nails?” He seemed to blush harder at the boy’s words.

“What- why would-” Maki elbowed him again. “ _Ow!_ Okay, yeah, I do. I like them.” He averted his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. “They um… they suit you.”

“Hmm,” Kokichi felt himself blush slightly, but he did his best to keep his composure. “Thank you! Hey! We should match nails sometime!”

“Pfft- as if I’d let you paint my nails,” Kaito rolled his eyes, still blushing. “But, fuck, I dunno, maybe. They are kinda cool.”

“I knew someone dumb enough to wear space slippers everywhere would think they’re cool,” He grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

“Hey! I’m not dumb, they’re just comfortable.” The astronaut defended, folding his arms.

“They do look rather stupid.” Maki said.

“Do not!”

He laughed again. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Shuichi walking over to a table where Kiibo sat alone. He felt a rush of excitement.

“Hey check it out, Shumai’s about to show off, too.” The three looked over to the table, Kaito quickly glancing at Kokichi, confused by what he meant.

“Kiibo, hi,” Shuichi greeted the robot, hiding his hands behind his back. “Mind if I, um, sit here with you?”

“Shuichi! It’s nice to see you!” Kiibo’s eyes lit up, and he gave him a nod. “Of course. Truthfully, I was getting quite lonely.”

“Nice to see you, too,” He smiled softly, and sat beside Kiibo. He rested his arms on the table, making sure his nails were mostly hidden. “How come you’re alone?”

“Ah, well,” Kiibo tapped his chin. “I wanted to be alone, mostly. I was thinking about you, actually! That’s kind of why I came to sit alone,” He could see a slight blush form on Kiibo’s face. “T-To think.”

“I… see.” Shuichi blushed, he decided not to pry and quickly changed the subject, “How has your day been?”

“Oh! Good. I got to pet a cat for the first time today thanks to Ryoma. He has quite a few!” He smiled. “Cats are really interesting. Did you know that they can see in the dark?”

He did know that, but decided to pretend not to. “I had no idea, that’s really cool.”

“I know! I’m glad Shuichi thinks that’s cool, if you want any more cat facts I am more than happy to provide them!” Kiibo said. “And how is your day going? What have you been up to?”

“Ah, I will bear that in mind,” The detective smiled softly at his enthusiasm. It was adorable. “Mine’s been good too. I um-” He held out his hand. “I got my nails painted.”

Kiibo looked over the black blue-tipped nails. He didn’t quite seem to understand what it was Shuichi was trying to imply with them, but he did think they looked nice. They suited Shuichi.

“Ohh!!!” Kiibo took hold of Shuichi’s hand, brushing his nail with one robotic finger. “Shuichi, they are so cute! You look cute with them- I mean- y-you always look c-cute but- even cuter!” 

Shuichi blinked, his face became even hotter than before. Kiibo seemed to notice. “Ah! Shuichi! Your face is really red, are you feeling alright? Do you need to be taken to the nurse?”

“I-I- no that’s okay, Kiibo,” He held up his hands. “It’s just… thank you, for complimenting me.”

“Oh,” Kiibo blushed harder. “Y-You’re welcome, Shuichi! I am more than happy to compliment you.”

“Haha, yeah,” He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “So they… don’t look bad on me?”

Kiibo shook his head. “Not at all! I think they suit you. The blue is a nice touch. I think you should paint your nails like this more often!”

“I’m glad you think so. They were um,” He fiddled with the brim of his hat, thinking of how to word this without being too obvious. “They were based on you, you know. The blue matches your eyes and- well, you get the idea.”

The robot’s eyes widened, his face becoming even redder at his words. “W-Were they? I am happy to hear that, Shuichi. I am glad I was able to inspire you.”

“Yeah.” Shuichi laughed. His heart felt warm suddenly.

—

It’d been a little while since they showed off to their respective crushes. They both agreed to meet up and discuss it after they did so, but to be honest, both of them dreaded doing so. It was… just a teensy tiny bit embarrassing.

“Soooo what’d he think?” Kokichi asked, sitting down next to Shuichi. “From what I saw, you were both redder than tomatoes over there!”

“You were watching?” Shuichi groaned, and sat back, covering his face with one hand. “It went well, I think… he… really liked them. And- and he called me cute…”

“Aww,” The shorter boy smiled. “Guess that means Kiibo’s got a wittle cwush on ywu~”

“God, Kokichi-” Shuichi blushed, lowering his hand. He sighed, smiling. “And how’d it go with Kaito?”

Kokichi went quiet, and he pursed his lips, thinking. He wouldn’t say he got too much of a reaction, or at least, not one like Shuichi did, but seeing Kaito blush like that because of himself… it made him feel warm.

“I think it went well enough,” He tapped his chin, “I made him blush, and he said he liked them, so that’s a win, right?” 

Shuichi smiled, “He hardly ever blushes,  
so you’re doing something right. I wouldn’t be surprised if he liked you back.”

“I… hmph,” Kokichi pouted, a blush forming on his cheeks. “And it’s pretty obvious Kiiboy likes you back.”

“I-Is it?” 

“Hey, you’re the detective, figure it out.”

Silence fell over the two. They simply stared down at their nails that were modeled after their crushes, until Shuichi spoke up.

“So, think you’ll ever confess?” He asked softly, looking towards the prankster. Kokichi glanced at him, then back at his nails.

“I dunno. Maybe someday.” He turned to Shuichi. “And you?”

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna soon. I…” Shuichi sighed. “I really love him, I can’t handle keeping quiet about it anymore.”

He noticed Kokichi’s eyes widened ever so slightly. He let out a quiet “hmm”, turning to look at nothing in particular. “Then if you do it, I’ll do it too.”

The detective was taken aback. “Huh?”

“We’re besties, yeah? If you’re gonna do it, then,” Kokichi smirked. “I’m gonna do it too. And if things go wrong and we’re both totally rejected, then we’ll be there for each other or something sappy like that.”

Shuichi stared at him, mouth agape. “Okay... Yeah.” He nodded. “Together, then.” 

Kokichi nodded as well, leaning back in his seat. “We totally picked the worst boys to fall for though, they’re both oblivious as hell.”

“Hah, you got that right,” Shuichi smiled softly. 

It was true, both of them we’re oblivious. Kiibo more so than Kaito, but still painfully so. What was more painful was how adorable it made the two of them, it really was no wonder why they had crushes on them.

“How ‘bout…” Kokichi hummed, “We confess before the nail polish rubs off completely. And if we can’t before then, well, we lose, basically.”

“I’m not sure if… well,” Shuichi thought for a moment, then sighed, nodding. “Yeah, okay. I think I can do that.” 

“Alright! Then it’s settled. We have about two weeks or so, I dunno how long it lasts but, at least that long.” Kokichi stood up and stretched, “I think I’m going to go prepare for that, then, see you later, loverboy.”

“Okay, see you later, Kokichi.” Shuichi rolled his eyes at the nickname.

“Remember! About two weeks or we’re dead!” He started to head off. “And that timer starts… now!”

And as he walked away, a thought lingered in Shuichi’s head, what did I get myself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this was good and not too ooc aah  
> If you couldn't tell by the cut off, I'm planning on a third and final edition in this series where they confess  
> if all goes well it should be out by the end of this month, if not, it'll be out sometime at the beginning of July, so stay tuned!!!
> 
> as always, criticism is appreciated, and let me know if there's any grammatical errors! ^^


End file.
